A New Adventure
by Schuneko
Summary: 10's had enough of loosing everyone he tries to care about. He decides it's time for a little something different. Rated M for all those adult reasons like swearing and eventual citrus. So a warning don't like M/M DON'T read! Eventually a collection of PWP one-shots.
1. Arc 1: Enjoy the Ride Chp 1: First Date

**Ok I blame Jack Harkness and 10 for being so sexy together... and I have no shame 0_o; **

**This is inspired from an RP Alex. Ryan. me and I have going. This first arc is heavily based off it so credit goes to them as well. **

**I only own my ideas. **

**Warnings: Just swearing right now.**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Cause if it's fast or slow**  
**All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride**  
**And if it's hard or soft before we get off**  
**I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride**

**Enjoy the Ride: Krewella**

"Back to Cardiff." The doctor mused, was it time for a 'fill up' already? The TARDIS gave a lurch and he clung to the control panel. He started to shout a command only to realize he was alone in the vast room. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for the knob himself. "Better alone." He snorted, but was he really? His long list of companions had been two things lost in the end and female maybe it was time for something different?

Could that be why he'd come to Cardiff early, why he planned to stay longer than he probably needed. Long enough to allow a certain dark haired Captain to find him? The doctor settled as the TARDIS landed and he simply sat back for a moment. He sort of wondered if Torchwood tracked him. How long would it take if they did... *Knock* *Knock*

He looked up. "Bloody hell..." The doctor went to open the wooden doors not sure what he was expecting. "Not here a minute even..." he groused though he was also almost amused.

Jack leaned against the frame with a large grin on his face "Hey sweet cheeks. Did you miss me?" The Captain remarked jovially noticing the man's eyes lingered a little longer than he would have expected.

"Shut up Harkness...you missed me more like." The doctor quipped back, rolling his eyes in an attempt at annoyance. He was already regretting his decision to stay. He didn't need this, if Jack even wanted it. For all he knew the Captain already had someone.

Jack smirked and looked past 10 as he inquired. "Can I come in or how about a drink in the Hub?" The Captain silently willed the doctor to accept the offer, but he wasn't holding out much hope. The lithe man had never put up much fuss about the fact of Jack's sexual orientation, but he'd always brush off any move the Captain made. That was the reason for his skepticism and surprise when 10 agreed to follow him to his office.

Jack had his arm around the doctor's shoulders and walked with him towards Torchwood's secret entrance. 10 watched the easy smile the light hearted twinkle in Jack's eye and had to admit that it felt good having a friendly presence around. "So, anything new with the rift investigations?" He asked; making an attempt at 'small talk' and hoping it didn't come across as too forced.

Jack had to smile a little; was the doctor nervous? That was certainly knew, he'd have to test these different waters he now found himself in. "Nothing really. All the staff are away." The captain replies as they reach his office. He goes to get two glasses and a bottle of whisky "Here." he hands the doctor one and sits down on the couch, making room for the man to sit next to him.

The doctor looks at the place his friend motions to with a little trepidation, but sits anyway as Jack pours the drink. "Ta." 10 states softly; raising his glass to the captain before taking a sip of the fiery liquid. That grin was back on Harkness's face. It seemed he was always grinning and it felt like the grin meant Jack knew something the doctor didn't.

"It's been so long from when I last saw you. Anything new? A boyfriend, girlfriend, wife or husband?" The Captain asks before taking another swallow.

He raised an eyebrow at Jack's attempt to act innocent. The question was searching and they both knew it. "Actually I married Queen Elizabeth...probably not my best idea..." 10 still answers, looking down into his drink.

"Wait? What?" Jack sputters; looking surprised. "So...you're in a committed marriage or...?" The Captain asks with that smile and the doctor guesses what answer the man is hoping for.

The doctor sighed, hating to admit the truth. "She kicked me out...laugh and I will hurt you." He adds in warning and the captain holds his hands up then tries not to laugh behind his glass before asking why she had. "Long story...the short of it she has a country to run and I don't like to stay put for long." He took a drink before adding dejectedly, "She thought I was cheating on her..." He looks rightfully sad and the Captain slides closer. He can feel the man's body heat. "Ja-ack..." 10 stated in warning, yet didn't make a move either away or...closer.

"What?" The Captain asked innocently. Adding, "What are you thinking?" As he leaned close to the doctor and grabbed the book next to him before pulling back and looking through it. The doctor doesn't answer the question instead he assures that he didn't cheat on his wife and finishes the whiskey in his glass. Jack nods and decides to change to his favorite subject, himself. "Did you miss me?" he playfully bats his eyelids.

The doctor snorts, he should lie and say no. He should end this now while he could. Instead he begrudgingly admits the truth… sort of anyway. "I have to admit, we had some fun adventures." Then he goes even further. "How long is your team gone? Fancy a 'road trip'?" 10 asked lightly.

Jack smirked as he moved even closer; leaving almost no space between them. "There is a lot of things I fancy. They won't be back until tomorrow..." The Captain informs brushing a hand through the doctor's hair. It's a bold move and he's more than a little surprised when the older man doesn't stop him.

"I ran right into that didn't I?" 10 laughs; he's still sitting, rooted to the spot.

Jack agrees as he closes what little distance was left. "Tell me what you were thinking before." The Captain breathes; almost praying, hoping this was going where he longed for. He couldn't deny fantasizing about being with the doctor this way. The other man seemed to be accepting of his advances and it was making Jack feel bold and maybe just a little dizzy.

"I was thinking you are getting very close." 10 sighs, trying to decide if he should abruptly stand or stay put and let the chips fall as they would. Jack was obviously very into the idea. It was what he hoped for, secretly, wasn't it? Jack teased his hair again and carefully asked if it was a bad thing. "We-ell dunno depends on your definition of bad I suppose." The doctor replied; not meaning to be coy, but Jack wasn't going to be the only one playing this little 'flirt' game.

Jack smirks, his lips only a breath away from the doctor's. "What do you want?" He asks point blank, giving the doctor a chance to back out.

If someone was going to walk in and interrupt now was the time. Seconds ticked by; his eye on the door yet no one appeared. So he had to think. What did he want? What did Jack want? Talking was usually his forte and for the first time in ages he felt at a loss for words. "I..." The doctor tried.

"Well?" Jack smirked "Have I made the great doctor speechless?"

"Christ Jack if you're going to kiss me do it already." The doctor huffed in exasperation; not sure if he hoped the captain was bluffing or not. Either way, what was one kiss right?

"Is that what you want?" Jack teased softly as he let his hand rest on the doctor's hip. He wanted the doctor to say it, but mostly he liked to tease the thinner man. The Captain loved the doctor for more than his body and he knew it would change someday, but he had to admit he was very excited at the prospect of learning all there was to know about this one.

"Ooh no, it's not that easy Mr. flirts with anything breathing." 10 replied with a laugh. If Jack was so intent on messing with him he could mess right back.

"Very funny." Jack laughs softly before placing his lips ever so gently on the doctor's own; waiting for him to move. He could feel 10 tense at first then ever so slowly relax. The Captain felt a hand slip into his hair and the mouth beneath his start to reciprocate. He smiled to himself, there was a definite spark, and he wondered if the doctor felt it. Jack slowly and carefully deepened the kiss, pulling the doctor closer then loosening his hold on the man's hips. He was trying to show the doctor he wanted more, but wouldn't push.

10 only lets himself feel, he doesn't think; not thinking is good. He can feel the captain's tongue on his lips and a little thrill shoots through him when he opens his mouth to keep the kiss going. Then he's falling to the sofa and Jack pulls back slightly to kiss, lick and bite around his neck, lying gently on top of him. It's not that it's bad he just doesn't know if he's really ready for more yet.

"Ja-ack." There it is the warning again. 10 doesn't know how far he wants this to go, he's afraid to ask what Jack is thinking. Will he be ok with the Captain's answer? Did he really suggest a drink hoping to get him drunk and have quick shag on the office couch? Hold on it was only one glass… "It's going to take more than one tumbler of whisky to get anything other than a kiss out of me...Captain."

Jack smirks. "Alright", the Captain chuckles giving a last lick before he sits back. "You're just so sexy..." He replies honestly as he reaches for his drink. Taking a slow sip, he decides to take a chance. "How about dinner tomorrow? My treat..." Jack pauses then adds hopefully "...maybe call it a date?" He stares into his drink as the doctor looks at him quizzically.

He eyes the captain; not in a mean way, more in a 'what are you up to' way. "Trying to wine and dine me then Harkness?"

"Interested?" Jack smiles softly at the doctor a hint of nervous in his voice.

The doctor decided that for once in his long life it was time for something new. "Why the hell not?" 10 stood slammed the rest of his drink back and called, "TARDIS 7:30 don't be late." He strolled out of the office leaving Jack blinking with a slow smile of surprise and satisfaction.

He stalked into his ship almost slamming the door. What in god's name was he doing? It was that smile the nerves in his voice. Jack was never nervous...was he? It wasn't that Jack was a man he'd been with men before. It was glaringly obvious the Captain was attracted to him, but was he ready to try that road again. Did he want more than a friend? Maybe he needed one and maybe he should admit he was attracted to Jack as well.

**EtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtREtRE**

The doctor had on the next best thing to a tux and new chucks in black. He fiddled with the controls; he could just up and leave. Run away...he could, but something held him back. He looked up when he heard the knock and tried to steady his steps as he went to greet Jack. He blinked and stood back, since when had the captain even registered to him as good looking? He knew he was, but it had never been in a sense of attraction like now. "You have the right to know there is a part of me that is fighting this very hard at the moment…" 10 sighed and Jack asked if he should leave. "I didn't run...I'm here aren't I?" The doctor replied. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" He added as the captain stepped inside." Do you want a drink first?" 10 nearly smacked himself, was he trying to help Jack get him drunk?

"I was thinking dinner at the local restaurant, but whatever is fine." The Captain grins that knowing grin. "A drink?" Jack asks innocently.

"Sounds good and yes a drink. Two can play your game Harkness, unless you want me stone cold sober." The doctor smirked starting to walk to the bar.

"Why would I ever try to get you drunk?" Jack smiles as he puts his arm around the doctor's waist.

There's that part of him that doesn't even want to guess. Then there's a part of him that wants to mess with the captain. "We-ell if you believe the stories, apparently I can get a bit 'handsy' when I'm drunk, but I think they're lying" The doctor replies. Jack smirks and tells 10 he'd like to see that. He snorts, gives some reply and asks what the captain wants to drink.

"Something...surprising."

'I kind of already want to kiss you again', the doctor thinks, 'how's that for surprising?' He goes to the bar and picks out and iced blue bottle pouring the clear liquid into two tumblers, handing one to Jack.

"Looks good." The Captain remarks before taking a sip. "It's nice…tastes kind of strong. Now who's trying to get me drunk?" Jack teases.

"Oh come on Captain Jack Harkness can't handle a little Stellranian liquor?" 10 laughed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, don't drink it if you don't like the idea." The doctor added.

Jack grins like he always does. "I can handle my drink", he swallows it all in one. "Another?" The Captain holds out the tumbler.

10's eyebrows raise behind his glass. "When's the last time you've eaten? I don't want to have to drag your sorry arse to the restaurant." The doctor asked, finishing his own glass and pouring them both another.

"Don't worry about me." he smiles and sips at his drink "It's booked for 8pm."

The doctor nodded, sort of paced, leaned against the bar; eyes trained on the seat next to Jack. The seat the captain never tried to push him towards sitting in and maybe that was part of why he suddenly wanted to. "You should have been; Stellran beautiful place and so advanced..." 10 stated suddenly. Oh good lord he sounded like a wreck, was he nervous? Did that mean he wanted this to be a date?

"Ready to go?" Jack asked suddenly; he could tell that the doctor was feeling nervous, but he didn't want to point it out. "Or we would have dinner here? I could cook?" The Captain offered and 10 seemed surprised by the notion. "Don't act so shocked. I lived on my own for a while you know."

"Right...actually it might be good to get some air, if-if that's ok?" 10 answered with a sheepish smile.

He took the arm Jack offered, taking a big breath of the night air as they excited the TARDIS doors. "Be honest how surprised are you that I agreed to this?"

The Captain couldn't help but smile "I knew you couldn't resist me forever." He teased then added, "very surprised...but I'm glad you did."

"I'm hoping I'll be glad I did to..." The doctor replied slowly as they walked to their destination. "I don't know if I can do it anymore though Jack...it's not you or what you are, who you are, I loose everyone. 'Everyone' and it all comes down to...I'm afraid." He blurted in a sudden rush of honesty.

Jack quickly pulls the doctor close and hugs him tightly just inside the building. 10 was reluctant at first, but he let himself join the embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut as his head dropped into the crook of the Captain's neck. "Are you sure you're up to this? I can always just order pizza for us or something…"

"Jack give me one more out and I will take it, do you want to take me on a date or not?" The doctor asked with lighthearted frustration.

"Of course I do I just want to make sure you're ok with this."

"I told you I was scared not against the idea..." The doctor replied; deciding to give Jack the best affirmation of his decision to move forward with the captain. He leaned in kissing him intensely, but quickly then pulled back. "Come on, I'm actually starving." Jack grinned and opened the door. Satisfied with his boldness the doctor walked ahead. The captain followed and soon a waiter showed them to their private table.

"Your idea, you decide the drink I'll pick the appetizer?" The doctor smiled. Dinner-easy he could do this. Hell he saved planets, solar systems; he could handle a date with Jack Harkness. With his easy grin and charm and constant flirting right? Yes, yes he could and he could match him to damn it all. He reached out his hand, finding Jack's as he paid attention to only the menu. "Hmm I'm thinking cheese bread." The doctor mused, tapping his finger lightly over Jack's wrist.

Jack was lost watching the doctor. He couldn't deny he'd wanted this…well christ, since meeting the man. The Captain had never expected this. Not when the doctor constantly brushed him off and now he had him, dreams really did come true.

10 knows he's being a bit of a tease, but he felt it was in a good way. He didn't know if Jack was looking for more than a night or a weekend. What was he himself hoping for? The Captain is ordering the drinks and he knows he wants more than just tonight, he also knows he doesn't like to stay in one place. How would more than tonight work?

The waiter smiles "What food would you two like?"

The doctor orders their appetizer. "So, what's good here?" He asks as the waiter jots down the order so far then replies with a list of specials. 10 looks at Jack, "Your date you decide." He sets his menu down and takes a sip of the drink the captain chose. It was like swallowing honeyed lava. The Captain orders for them and the waiter leaves. "I feel like I'm supposed to ask what kind of music you like or your favorite movies." The doctor chuckled; continuing to play his fingers over Jack's hand.

"You can ask or tell me anything." Jack smiles; taking the question and the doctor's reply as a good sign. 10 had told him he liked classic rock and the Captain had agreed.

"I don't really like all this new music."

10 grabs a piece of cheese bread, noticing, but not saying that he knows Jack's eyes are trained on his mouth. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?" The doctor smirked.

He watches the doctor; he just can't seem to take his eyes off his lips, a part of him wanted to take 10 back to his bed right now. "Maybe and maybe not..." Jack smirks and leans over to the doctor. "I was thinking about how much I want you right now..." he whispers into the doctor's ear.

The doctor made a 'tsk' noise. "Drunk already? Down boy we just ordered."

"I'm not drunk." Jack laughs softly and adds, "That wasn't a no."

"Mmm it wasn't a written invitation either..." The doctor shot back then sighed. "Give me the date at least, that's how you win this battle..." Jack tells him he's only teasing. "I know that I do, but this is not easy to wrap my head around without your teasing." The doctor replied taking a bite of his chosen appetizer. "You should try this bread...molto bene." He added suddenly hoping it lightened the mood. How did he get Jack to understand his nerves, the aversion was all him and the teasing made him second guess himself. The Captain smirks and takes a bite of the bread as he slides a hand under the table to stroke the doctor's leg. 10 wonders if the captain can feel him tense if only for a second. If he does he doesn't say and the doctor finds he actually kind of likes the feeling once he gets over the initial reaction.

Jack smiles innocently and sips his drink while sliding his hand across the doctor's inner thigh. 10's eyes want to slip closed, he wants to gasp and groan; it wasn't supposed to be this easy...was it? It was lucky their table was quite secluded, had the Captain planned this? He grabbed his drink hoping to hide the reaction behind the glass.

"Should I stop?" Jack asks the doctor softly, his fingertips dangerously close to that point on his thigh.

"You may have noticed; I don't like to definitively answer those questions." The doctor replied finishing his drink a lot faster than he probably should have. "And before you say it I'm fully aware it's no more a yes than a no." 10 smirked.

Jack smirks back, "you're very sexy, you know that?" The captain asks, going back to holding the doctor's hand.

The doctor winked asking for a refill when the waiter arrived with their food.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, this is more than I usually drink in a week." 10 grinned slyly. He was already feeling a bit of a buzz and fighting to keep his eyes on his food and not the way Jack's shirt was fitting across his chest. The Captain admits the same thing as he stretches and the doctor nearly drops his fork.

He takes a bite of his food, trying to think of the moment he started to want the man in front of him more than the steak on his plate. He shifts a little almost nervous he's being obvious. Then he realizes Jack is too busy watching him eat to notice. "Ja-ack you keep watching me like that and your food will go cold that and I won't let you kiss me till tomorrow." The doctor warned playfully.

Jack takes a bite of his food and licks his lips, moaning softly. "When was the last time you were with a man?" The captain asks lightly noting the doctor's slight pause.

"I...It's been a while..." The doctor replied ducking his eyes. He goes back to systematically cutting his steak, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Jack's move to be deliberately sexy had worked.

"Did he have you moaning and scrapping your nails down his back?" Jack grins behind his glass, knowing he would get a reaction from the doctor.

"I was too busy swearing and keeping his arms locked down if you must know, they don't make belts like they used to, ripped the thing in two..." The doctor shrugged, smirking at Jack's momentary shock. 'Oh yes Harkness two can play your game', 10 silently mused. The Captain laughed and admitted the doctor had played that well as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "Payback? I don't think there's much you wouldn't do, but get naked in public? How do I respond to that?" 10 laughed setting back in his chair and reaching for his drink. "You are serious about this aren't you?" He remarked lightly.

"I'm only unbuttoning two closures." Jack replied innocently adding. "Yes. Are you?"

10 eyes him, "You deserve honesty and so do I... With that said. I'm not entirely sure. I mean what do you want Jack just tonight or will you want to see me tomorrow? In a week? What are you hoping for? Cause if it's no more than a drunken shag and a notch on your bed post maybe I should just leave now."

Jack sighs. "Do you really think that little of me?" The Captain looks hurt and the doctor is instantly kicking himself. "I should just leave then and we can just be friend" he stands up, throws down money for the bill, and then turns to leave.

The doctor sighs, "Jack...wait..." He grabs the Captain's hand swirling his drink around with the other. "It's all he wanted, woke up and he was gone and I just..." 10 admitted; thinking of the last time he had ever let someone this close.

Jack can feel shame and pain radiating from the doctor. He thinks he understands a bit better about the man's usual aversion to any sort of relationship or sexual encounter. The captain sighs and sits down again "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

10 snorts, "You know me I'm fiiine, always fine who needs to talk? Get drunk, that's the human answer right?" He takes a swallow that clears half the glass. His head starts to swim; the doctor laughs and goes for another drink.

"Don't." Jack warns and takes his tumbler away. "Come on. You're going to bed." The Captain grumbles, throwing 10's arm over his shoulder then walks, but mostly carries the doctor to the Hub and places him in his bed.

"You are seriously bossy Harkness and strong and good looking and oh bloody hell I'm smashed." The doctor whined holding his head.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jack asks softly; really wanting to, but not wanting to push.

"Oh shite if the lords of Arcadia could see me now..." 10 squinted lamenting the fact that he was both drunk and with a man. Still in a small voice he actually gave the definitive answer, "yes."

"Ok." Jack smiles and slides under the blanket with the doctor and holds the doctor in his arms gently. He can't help it when he breathes in the doctor's scent; his nose against 10's neck as he curls in close.

The doctor doesn't deny how good this feels. He wonders if he cares that Jack can feel him shake as his tears fall when 10 remembers Dreo and the love he'd lost what felt like ages ago. The captain starts to whisper calming words and rock slightly. The added motion calms him, the tears dry and slowly he succumbs to liquor induced sleep. Jack nods off soon after with the doctor still in his arms.

To Be Continued...

...

**So did we like so far, should I continue? **

**My idea is for this to be a collection of PWP's so anything you'd like to see and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. There will be smut, lots of it. Not your thing totally cool, but please don't hate on me for it...**

**HEART ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS!**


	2. Arc 1 Chp 2: Whenever You're Ready

**Yay second chapter woot. **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus: Yes very very potent lime no slash yet, you'll get that next chapter so REVIEW and you'll get it faster m'kay lol.**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)**

**And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.**

**Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side**

**Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it**

**Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.**

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**

**So baby whenever you're ready…**

**Come and Get It: Selena Gomez**

There's a dull throb just between his eyes when the doctor wakes the next morning. Maybe more alarming is the fact he's still in his suit and he's not alone. The arms pull him closer, yet his only response is, "Oh god my heaaadddd!"

Jack moves slightly in his sleep as he pulls the doctor closer. A few minutes later he slowly opens his eyes "Morning sexy." Jack grins brightly at the doctor

"I really don't feel sexy, I feel like a truck ran over me." The doctor snorts.

Jack laughs softly, "You still look sexy to me"

"I should apologize I ruined last night didn't I" The doctor sighed.

Jack smiles; "You didn't ruin anything." The Captain assures and reaches around the doctor's stomach and starts tickling him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey! Cut that out!" 10 protested, trying to push Jack away.

Jack laughs softly as he carries on tickling him "You have a sexy laugh."

He started shifting and contorting trying to catch the captain off-guard. In hindsight it was probably not the brightest idea. Considering he was in a bed with Jack Harkness. "Is there anything I do that's not sexy?" The doctor snorted his arse hitting Jack's hips in a way that let him feel the Captain's arousal making his breath hitch.

"Nothing yet…" Jack admits with a laugh then leans down flips the doctor and gently starts to kiss him while rolling his hips into his.

10 couldn't help the low keening noise that sounded in the back of his throat. It was totally unfair how good of a kisser this man was. What was the point in fighting it anymore? He wanted Jack Harkness. There was only one thing holding him back. "Jack wait what if someone walks in?" The doctor asks against the captains lips.

Jack pulls back slightly and points to the bolt on the door. "We are locked in." He assures then adds suggestively. "If you want...there is a shower in there", The Captain points to another entryway and smiles

"Answer for everything." The doctor snorted then sighed. "You're sure? This is what you want I'm what you want..." He asks biting his lip looking suddenly small and vulnerable.

"Why do you ask that?" Jack inquired softly.

"I...I don't really have normal relationships… and you may not believe it, but I've been the victim of others 'curiosity' if you know what I mean …let's just say it almost never ended well" The doctor replied not trying to ward Jack off, but he deserved the truth.

"You know me doctor am I really the normal relationship type?" Jack laughed.

"You never answered me last night… not really. What do you want Jack? More than just a test run?" The doctor asked; suddenly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut and taken the captain up on that shower offer instead.

Jack sat back and sighed; he took the doctor's hand "I do like you...but maybe you're not ready... I will understand if you want to leave…" The Captain smiled; unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Funny thing is I'm not sure if I do...Maybe I should leave here, but not Cardiff you know? If I kiss you again we'll end up in your shower..." The doctor laughed weekly starting to slide out of the bed. "Um I'm cooking tonight 8 if you want if not well that's fine I'll be gone tomorrow..."

"I don't want to hurt you...maybe we should just take some time and be friends." Jack offers softly; adding, "You deserve so much better...and I know a cute girl who likes you." The Captain offers.

"Martha? Truth is Harkness I think I like 'you' tell her that. Then again she may deck you, best not. Anyway it's up to you. I have shopping to do Idris is out of everything." The doctor replied forcing his cheery smile and attitude back in place as he went for the door.

The Captain laughs softly, "You know I can't be with just one person? It's not me." Jack admits honestly. He doesn't know why he said it; is he trying to end this before it even starts? The doctor has the right to know. Of course he wants more than a one night 'test run', but neither of them 'settle down' it's not who they are.

"And I'm not always in one place for long..." The doctor winked letting Jack work out the implication. "See you at 8." He flashed the sexiest grin he could muster before walking out the door leaving Jack grinning and shaking his head.

**CaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGICaGI**

The doctor was finishing getting everything ready down to leaving his shirt collar open and gently tousling his hair. Why was it you had to try harder to make it look like you hadn't tried hard at all? 10 looks up as there's a nock and strides to the door having a little chuckle at what the Captain will think of his laid back and definitely sexy look. "Good evening Captain, glad to see you can follow orders." The doctor chuckled.

Jack smirked as he checked the doctor out "Hey sexy." He remarks as he steps into the TARDIS. "I follow some orders." The Captain grins.

"Indeed, follow me then" The doctor instructed leading Jack to the room he'd chosen for them to dine in. Jack salutes him with a 'yes sir' and follows. The doctor shows him in to a large area in 4 parts; one with a table one with a fireplace and couch, one for dressing in and last, but certainly not least an area with a giant 4 poster bed. "Before you ask, yes we are in my room."

Jack grins "Didn't take long to get you into your bedroom." he laughs softly

"You forget, to me it's usually just a room...Wine? Don't worry nothing to heavy like last night." 10 offered going to the table as the door closed behind them.

Jack smiles "Yes." he walks over to the doctor. Jack sighs softly "You understand that I can't be your 'boyfriend' because you travel around a lot right... Are you ok with that? It may only be one night together once a month or year or something like that… "

"Jack this was my suggestion; I know what I'm getting in to. All I ask is when I'm here when you're with me you're with me, when I'm gone I don't care who you're shagging, but here in this room it better be my name you're screaming. The question isn't about me, do 'you' understand?" The doctor remarked taking a sip from his glass.

Jack grins "Yes sir, I got you a surprise." he pulls the doctor close; "Do you want it?" The Captain asks kissing his neck. He's not sure what reaction he'll get, but it'll probably get the point across of what he's hoping for tonight.

"Maybe I do." The doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around the captain.

Jack smirked as he stepped back slightly taking his great coat off and placing it on a chair. Then he reaches into his trousers pocket and pulls out a box. "For you." The Captain states before handing it to the doctor.

"What's this?" The doctor asks, taking the small box and shaking it.

"Open it." Jack smiles; a grin full of intent complete with a twinkle in his eye.

The doctor eyes Jack skeptically as he does so. "Did you get me jewelry?"

"Sort of..." Jack steps closer ,"Its a..." he stands behind the doctor and purrs into his ear, "...cockring."

10 gasps a little thrill running through his system. "For me to use on you or for you to use on me?" The doctor asks his voice lowering to a silken growl. There's no question in his mind anymore and he's decided not to let anything Jack does throw him.

"It's your gift so you get to pick." The Captain replies as he kisses around the sides of the doctor's neck. "I believe you promised me dinner." He adds pleased with 10's reaction.

"Begs the question, what are you hungry for?" The doctor smirked reaching for his wine feeling suddenly parched. He took a slow sip as Jack joked that he had a list, then asks what 10 cooked for them. "I'm sure you do...chicken with special spices from a planet that would take too long to pronounce and vegetables from Teslan."

Jack smiles that smile, "I love a little spice." He chuckles.

"I'm really happy you showed up." The doctor smiled, going to get their plates. He finds he's very glad, but why is he drudging up all those feelings from his past. He's supposed to be over them right?

"Did you think I wouldn't have?" Jack smiles as he watches the doctor.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone didn't think I was worth the effort." The doctor mumbles absently as he sets the plates down and goes back for the silverware.

"I think you're worth the effort." Jack replies as if he's asking the doctor to argue the fact.

"I gathered from the surprise..." The doctor replies with a smile that lightens the mood and Jack chuckles telling the doctor he thought he would like it with an innocent shrug. "Mmm and you'd like it too right? 10 smirks before adding; "Then I bet you'll love desert."

Jack grins and raises his eyebrow; "Oh really?" The doctor shrugged an attempt at an innocent smile playing at his lips as he took a bite of chicken. "I can tell tonight is going to be fun." The Captain purrs with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Eat or you won't get any." The doctor warned playfully; nodding to the plate before Jack. The Captain starts eating, his eyes never leaving the doctor.

10 watches Jack in turn, licking his lips after taking a slow sip of wine. "Mm excellent vintage." He almost strokes the glass stem as he swirls the liquid around.

"Yummy" Jack smirks as he eats more of his dinner then sips from his own glass.

"My thoughts exactly." The doctor chuckled; giving Jack an obvious once over as he takes another drink. Jack keeps smirking, keeps watching as 10 takes his last bite then goes to grab the open wine bottle. It barely refills his glass so he grabs a new one as Jack also finishes his meal. "Do you want to sit in front of the fire?" The Doctor asked Jack as he held up a new wine bottle.

Jack grins and sits down in front of the fire. After un-tucking his shirt and unbuttoning some of the closures; he lay down in front of the flames, waiting on the doctor.

10 brought the new bottle along with glasses swiping up an errant drop of wine with his thumb about to wipe it on his slacks. The doctor thinks better of it and brings the digit to his lips, his tongue peeking out to lick at the wine before his thumb disappears into his mouth.

Jack swallows as he watches. "Get your sexy ass down here." He demands playfully.

10 smirks and sits down next to Jack on the floor. "I had an idea, a little experiment I wanted to try. Are you game?" The doctor asks lightly then explains; "I want to know how long you can keep your hands off." He grinned waggling his eyebrows. "How far can I get hmm before you snap?"

"Oh I like the sound of this game." Jack lies down arms behind his head; looking almost to eager.

"I'll just get the desert then...and your little surprise" 10 chuckles taking a drink right from the bottle before getting up. Once he'd set everything on the coffee table he knelt down, straddling Jack, but not putting any weight on him. He looked down and ran his knuckles along the captain's cheek then leaned in to kiss him softly. Jack tells him he likes what he's doing and the doctor sighs a little. Then reaches out and dips his fingers in his glass of wine. Pulling back he paints it over Jack's lips then slowly cleans it off with more kisses and shy swipes of his tongue. It was a heady feeling having someone like Jack under his control. So far the captain wasn't complaining and maybe it was a little selfish, but he really wanted to hear the man beg.

Jack leans up and whispers into the doctor's ear "You look so sexy." He grins.

"Bet you just want me don't you?" The doctor smirked, dipping fingers into the wine again. This time he smears the drink over the Captain's lips and over his jaw.

Jack shivers slightly at the doctor's words; "You know I want you".

He leaned in, licked and nipped at the Captain's jaw. "You're not just a game an experiment. Truth is I want you to Jack." The doctor admitted softly. The Captain moans and reiterates his last statement. Unable to take the teasing this slow anymore 10 finally settled his weight on Jack's hips and revealed that desert was white chocolate mousse then started unbuttoning the rest of the Captain's shirt. Once his chest was barred down to his slacks the doctor drew a long line of mousse to the Captains navel. "Sorry bit cold isn't it?" The doctor remarked in apology as Jack shuddered.

"Don't worry, it will warm up soon with our body heat." Jack assures as he leans up to kiss the doctor deeply.

10 growls a little into the kiss. "Down boy, this is my show remember?" The doctor smirks playfully. "Besides I need to get my shirt off before you get mousse on it." Jack tells him he's in charge then tells him to strip as he lays back. 10 yanks off his shirt. It's loose enough that he can remove it without having to undo buttons. Then he leans down swirling his tongue up Jack's torso. "Much better. Want a taste? Ask nicely" The doctor warned, but with no real malice in his tone.

"Pretty please?" Jack play pouts even as he lets his eyes wonder over The doctor's revealed chest.

The doctor chuckles spoons a little mousse into his fingers then his mouth and leans in to kiss the captain, shifting his weight as he does so. Jack deepens the kiss as he pulls 10 down on top of him; rocking his hips against the doctor's. A keening noise sounds in the back of 10's throat as he keeps the kiss going the taste of the mousse and Jack's tongue, amazing. "Knew you couldn't keep your hands off for long." The doctor laughed almost starting a rhythm with his hips against the Captain's making Jack moan.10 slips his clean hand into Jack's hair. "I don't know why I didn't let myself do this sooner" The doctor laments.

"Trust me, I'm worth the wait" Jack grins.

"I'd like to think I am too." The doctor smirks before starting to kiss down Jack's jaw and throat.

"I want you so bad." Jack lightly growls.

"Don't make me wait captain" The doctor purrs licking at his ear. Jack grins and flips them over so he was on top before kissing around 10's neck as he reached down to undo the doctor's belt. The doctor whines a little and reaches for the Captain's waist. "Bloody hell that's good" Jack kisses down to chest as he pulls off his slacks before tossing them aside. He can't help it when his back arches, his hands fumble for the Captain's own belt and he struggles to make his fingers work.

Jack pulls back slightly to pull off his own pants before he captures the doctor's lips in a breath taking kiss. 10 moaned softly, felling bold his hand started to move towards the waistband of Jack's boxers. The Captain groans his consent and the Doctor slides his hand under the elastic. "Someone's excited." 10 smirks as he wraps his long fingers around Jack's rock hard length. It was like touching velvet covered steal.

Jack moans softly as he pulls down the doctor's boxers. 10 is starting to move his hand, alternating the pressure he applied. The Captain pants against the doctor's lips as he pulls his legs up and around his waist.

"Jack...it's been...I" The doctor stated nervously. Like he'd suddenly realized right where everything was heading. The fear had slammed home and he was unable to ignore the knot that had manifested in his chest.

Jack pulls back slightly. "Is everything ok?" The Captain asked ever fearful of overstepping some self-imposed mark where the doctor was concerned.

"It's just...been a while..." The doctor admitted not really wanting to say more.

"Ok. We don't have to go all the way tonight... We go with what you want." Jack promises as he kisses down the doctor's chest. "But you have to tell me." The Captain grins as he nips and licks across the doctor's hips

"I don't beg Captain" The doctor chuckled despite the fact he was entirely naked, extremely aroused and at Jack's mercy or lack thereof. The very thought of the word annoyed him and it made him forget his nerves.

"Then I'll stop." Jack teased as he pulled back slightly.

"Who does that hurt more me or you? I've gone decades without sex I don't think the same can be said in your case." The doctor laughed lightly.

"Beg." Jack demanded playfully then he bit and kissed 10's hip again. The doctor groaned in protest, wanting more, but unwilling to give in just yet. Jack simply grins and sits back slightly as he waited.

"Jaack you're..." The doctor started, trying to think of a good argument. Then he remembered where his hand was and he smirked, starting to move it again.

"Cheater." Jack moaned in protest.

"yeah, but you like it." The doctor grinned as the Captain's breath hitched. Jack reached down to do the same to the doctor and he let out a groan, his hips arching. "That feels really good." 10 sighs and the Captain is pleased. The doctor grits out a moan when Jack speeds up, trying to concentrate enough to keep moving his own hand.

"What do you want?" The Captain asks after kissing 10.

"Now who's cheating?" The doctor gasps and Jack asks if the doctor wants him as he kisses; bites and licks the doctor neck. 10 groans and shudders; his eyes slip closed and he just can't fight anymore. "Yes...please." The doctor let's out in a shaky whisper.

Jack smirks as he leans down and takes the doctor into his mouth.

"Oh!...Oh that's...Oh god..." The doctor moans trying to keep his hips still. Not that's a new sensation it's just been so long since...and even when he had he didn't remember it being this good. One hand fists in Jack's hair, he's moaning please like a litany and 10 doesn't give a rip how plaintive it sounds. He kinda has the idea that maybe he wants to taste Jack, but right now he can see stars like the TARDIS could never show him and it's all he can do not to buck.

Jack holds the doctors hips gently in place as he moves up and down the length of the doctor. Later he'll revel and marvel at how this situation even came to be. Right now he just wants to give the doctor the best blow job he's ever had.

"Jack...Jack please...I'm gonna..." The doctor whined, struggling faintly against the captain's hold. Jack slows, nods and carries on. 10's head drops back, his body almost convulsing as he cries out Jack's name his fingers clenching in the captain's hair. It takes a couple minutes for him to get his Barings.

Jack lies next to the doctor and smiles; "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asks with a smirk. From the look on 10's face the Captain has his answer.

"You are definitely worthy of your reputation" The doctor chuckles, crawling over Jack and kissing him. He can taste himself and he's a little shocked how big of a turn on that is. Jack laughs before deepening the kiss, pulling the doctor close. 10 starts to kiss down the Captain's throat reaching his chest then going lower. Right around the time he reaches Jack's navel he goes for the mousse again, grinning at the captain as he scoops up a healthy portion with his fingers.

Jack smirks as he watches the doctor. All this time and he never thought this would ever happen. He knows what 10 intends to do and he has to admit just the idea of it ever even happening was never so much as entertained in his wildest dreams and yet here he was.

The doctor apologizes for the cold as he 'paints' the mousse over the length of Jack; dipping his head to take a lick. "Mmm tastes good." 10 purrs.

"That feels good." Jack moans as he watches the doctor

10 does it again, swirling his tongue like he's licking an ice cream cone. The Captain's back arches on its own as he moans again. The doctor hold's Jack's hips gently as he takes him fully into his mouth. Hearing the Captain's pleasure spurs him on and he starts to bob his head wanting to give Jack the same mind blowing experience he'd just had.

Jack holds gently onto the doctor's hair as he continues to moan. 10 can feel himself getting even more turned on hearing his now lover and has a sudden wicked hope the captain will be staying the night. Jack groans out; "Doctor", in pleasure when he comes then lies back panting as he recovers.

"I don't know about you, but I don't find the floor all that comfortable." The doctor laughed as he pulled back eyeing the bed in the corner. Jack laughs softly then gets up and lifts the doctor on to the bed. "Captain Jack Harkness is in my bed I wonder what I'll do with him." 10 smirked.

To Be Continued.

….

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	3. Arc 1 Chp 3: Let me Hear it

**Chapter 3 of Arc 1 weee! The one I think you've been waiting for. ^_^ **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus: Oh my yes full lemon peeps, you've been warned!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be**  
**I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me**  
**I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push**  
**So come on, come on, come on, come on baby**  
**Stop beatin round the bush...**

**Let's Get it On: Marvin Gaye**

**Arc 1 Chp 3: Let me Hear it**

"There is quite a list." Jack chuckled as he crawled onto the bed beside the doctor, finding himself on his back mere seconds later.

"Lucky for us we have all night." 10 winked adding, "Now are you going to be a good boy and tell me?" The doctor chuckled, holding Jack down.

Jack grinned; continuing to play struggle when he noticed the effect it was having on his lover. "My lips are sealed." The Captain smirked.

"Tell me or I'll chain you here" The doctor warned, leaning in to nuzzle and lick at Jack's neck.

"It's your room...you pick something."

"Oh the possibilities." The doctor purred, grinding his hips into Jack's. "I think you want me to dominate you as much as you want to dominate me." 10 rolled his hips again and Jack moaned, telling him it would be nice not to be the boss for once. "How bad do you want me?" The doctor mused, trailing his fingers down Jack's chest.

"So bad." Jack replied honestly. He then flipped the doctor onto his back and kissed him hard before slipping in between his legs.

"Take what you want Jack or am I going to have to do something rather unexpected?" The doctor laughed with a sexy growl. Hoping it would be enough to incense the Captain, but somehow he knew it wasn't. Jack was trying to give 10 every chance and it was heartwarming, the care it showed. Passion didn't have to mean rough, it was high time he let go of what his past had taught him.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack moaned into the doctor's ear as he slid his hands down his sides. No matter how 10 tried to avoid it he was determined to hear the consent leave his lover's lips. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt 'his doctor'. Oral was one thing; he had a feeling 10 wanted more, but he wasn't willing to risk being wrong and losing his friend forever.

"You do not play far, but if you insist on making me say it I'm rather torn between you begging on your knees or letting you pound my arse into this mattress…" The doctor huffed, turning six shades of red. Telling Jack where he was keeping what the Captain had inquired after. He didn't feel the need to let his lover know he'd gotten them mere hours ago in the hopes he would be able to call his friend that very thing.

Jack smiled as he reached over for the items needed and placed them next to the doctor on the bed. 10 watching with wide eyes the entire time as the Captain poured the lube on his fingers. "I promise; I'm going to make this so good for you." Jack assured then leaned in to kiss the doctor with slow passion as he gently pushed one finger in.

"Oh! Jaack" The doctor moaned his back arching. His hands reached out, gripping at the Captain's arms, needing to touch something. Jack halted all movement almost instantly and asked if 10 was ok. "F-fine...Just feels really good...I…please, please don't stop." The doctor admitted, blushing furiously. Still unable to remember a time when he felt this good.

Jack smiled with a nod, instantly relieved. With another finger added he searched out that spot, in essence slowly fucking the doctor with just his hand. "So tight…" He praised his lover; 10 was moving his hips and moaning as the Captain continued to prepare him. The doctor's hands clenched harder on Jack's arms as he added the last two fingers in slow succession and leaned in to kiss 10.

The doctor deepened the kiss even as his hips continued to try and work with Jack's hand. The Captain cared, wanted them both to enjoy it and it made his hearts beat faster if that was even possible. Jack crooked his fingers and kept pumping them in and out, getting faster. "Keep that up and I'll…" 10 warned, but the Captain just grinned.

"You can come, now or…" Jack replied; holding up the doctor's new 'jewelry' with a smirk. The doctor swallowed and the Captain hit that spot with his knuckle while he slipped the ring around 10's impressive length. Jack pulled his fingers out after one more thrust of his hand. "I can't catch or carry any STD's, but do you want me to wear a condom?"

"Better without right?" The doctor winked and the Captain grinned as he told his lover to cover his length with lube after putting some in 10's hand. Jack moaned as the doctor lightly rubbed the cool jell from base to tip. Once he was ready the Captain lifted the doctor's legs around his hips. Slowly and gently he pushed himself into 10, then waited on him to relax. The doctor gasped then it turned into a moan. "Shit Jack feels so..." He struggled to form words, finally adding. "Move Jack...please."

Jack grinned and held onto the doctor's hips as he started to thrust. 10 began to moan in time with the motion of his lover's hips; even letting out a swear once in a while when the Captain sped up. "Like it?" Jack smirked, knowing the answer as he thrust even harder and deeper.

"Bloody fuckin hell yes..." The doctor groaned. "Oh! Oh God..." He gasped after a particularly hard thrust from Jack. "Good?" 10 asked back, looking suddenly vulnerable and insecure.

Jack moaned his answer into the doctor's ear. "Oh God yes...You're amazing...so tight."

It was everything 10 needed to hear, feeling bolder he started moving with his lover. "Jesus Jack if I knew you were this good." The doctor teased even with a groan.

"Oh...I'm better." Jack smirked as he twisted his hips hitting the spot deep inside the doctor over and over. 10 swore and swore again trying to let Jack know he was dangerously close to losing it, as it were. The Captain replied with his own warning as he thrust his hips as fast, deep and hard as he could.

10's nails raked down Jack's back, they're short, not very sharp, but still. He cried out; the doctor wanted to come, but the ring around his length won't let him. 10 let out a kind of frustrated wail as Jack kept pounding into him and his nails practically dug into his lover's skin. The Captain hissed mostly in pleasure, noted the look on the doctor's face and reached to remove the obvious problem. Seconds later 10 swore and finished in Jack's hand almost screaming the Captain's name when he did.

The doctor screaming pushed Jack over the edge. "Doctor!" The Captain moaned as he gripped 10's hips and gave a last series of hard thrusts before spilling out deep inside his lover. He reached down and pulled at the doctor giving a moan of satisfaction as he held onto 10.

The doctor lie in Jack's arms his hearts gradually slowing. "I should warn you...Time Lords have an exceptional recovery time." 10 winked as soon as he could talk. He was unable to stop the slight wince when the Captain pulled out and drew him back into strong arms. Jack remarked that he knew this is going to be a great night and asked if the doctor enjoyed himself. "I haven't even begun Captain...but yes I enjoyed it very much." 10 chuckled, trailing warm fingers over Jack's hip.

"Cheeky." The Captain retorted before kissing the doctor. "You can be very sure I liked it too." Jack promised, gasping when he felt the doctor's renewed excitement.

Noting his lover's reaction 10 leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. "Would you prefer I fuck you in this bed or the couch, maybe the master bath..." The doctor mused with a smirk.

Jack grinned back and replied, "Surprise me." Then he leaned over and started to kiss and bite across the 10's chest.

"We-el I do have a rather impressive bathroom." The doctor laughed, pulling Jack up to kiss his lips. The Captain growled and deepened their connection. So many flavors mixed in that kiss; it was distracting, but no less enjoyable. "I've never had a reason to test the tub till now." 10 mused with a grin.

**~LmHi~**

Jack smirked and pulled back after a time then he hopped off the bed. Proceeded to lift the doctor bridal style and headed for the bathroom door. "Where's the tub?" The Captain asked brightly.

The doctor yelped, "In a hurry to get shagged properly Captain?" 10 smirked; pointing to the large tub that would easily fit both of them in the corner.

Jack placed the doctor on the side of the tub before turning on the water. "I want to know how good the great doctor is." The Captain smirked again then kissed 10 as the water slowly rose.

"Depends who you ask I suppose" The doctor mumbled, looking thoughtful if not sad. "Talk about a mood kill...sorry." 10 apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling exposed.

Jack placed his hands on the doctor's face and smiled softly "Tell me what happened?" The Captain asked gently, wanting to know what would make his lover say such a thing. 10 asked if they could get in first and Jack lifted him in after shutting off the water. The Captain got in beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

10's eyes closed at the contact. "I traveled a lot after losing Donna. Never stayed in one place long. Hard to picture me as someone who would use sex to mask pain, but at that point I didn't really care." The doctor sighed. "Not everyone likes hearing you aren't looking to settle down. Often it gets nasty. They tell you the sex was lousy anyway, that sort of thing… Then I met him and I thought...doesn't matter..."

"What doesn't matter?" Jack asks softly as he gently lifts the doctor's chin to look into his eyes. "Tell me?" The Captain pleads.

"I thought I loved him…Turns out he was a criminal and now he's dead. I moved on, I always move on." The doctor sighed, looking down so he didn't have to look in Jack's eyes. The Captain kissed him and told him he was sweet. "And let me guess, sexy? Hmm Sweet and sexy oh goodie, I'm a new flavor of Chinese food." 10 snorted

Jack grinned as he leaned down to kiss and lick the doctor's neck "Very tasty." The Captain chuckled before he pulled back to look into his lover's eyes "I have lived a long time… I have loved...lost and I learned to live each day with a smile and a peaceful outlook." Jack smiled.

"You sound like a greeting card..." The doctor replied then whispered, "Thank you", before pulling Jack in for another kiss. The Captain smiled against 10's lips, softly running his fingertips down his lover's sides as he felt himself getting hard. The doctor gasped, "Not fair you found a weak spot you should have to tell me yours." The doctor purrs, nipping around Jack's neck.

"You'll have to find it." Jack smirked, pulling the doctor on top of him.

10 can feel the Captain against him and he sucks in a breath before going to work finding a weakness. The doctor's fingers trail everywhere and his lips and tongue follow in their wake. Jack puts his hands behind his head as he relaxed in the water. The Captain closed his eyes before rethinking and opening them again to watch. The Doctor looked up. "Thank god I can hold my breath for a long time. I've wanted to try this for a while now." 10 smirks before ducking below the water, finding and wrapping his lips around Jack.

The Captain gasped loudly before grinning and moaning, looking down at the doctor. 10 rested his hands on Jack's thighs, stroking back and forth with his fingers, adding to the sensations from his mouth. The Captain used all his will power not to thrust, gently placing a hand on the doctor's head, moaning even louder. 10 could feel the Captain's fingers against his scalp and he started to bob his head and hum rather than just use his tongue.

Jack moaned louder still, "Oh doctor!" He cried, his hand clenching in the doctor's hair. 10 really wants to see Jack's face so he sits back up, deciding to finish the Captain off with his hand. Biting and licking around his neck as he does so. Jack pants and moans loudly as he finishes with a groan of pure pleasure.

"You make the sexiest sounds." The doctor grinned, leaning up to kiss Jack's lips. "I think I could get off just listening to you." 10 smirked.

Jack grinned back, "My American accent?" The Captain asks in a whisper against the doctors lips.

"Go figure...what can I say...I like it." The doctor smiled.

"How about this?" Jack asks as he pulls back slightly. "Oh doctor...my doctor..." The Captain moaned in the doctor's ear.

10 groaned, his eyes rolling back, his breath warm on Jack's skin. "Yep still sexy." The doctor admitted softly.

Jack grinned, "Oh doctor...I want you..." The Captain breathily moaned into the doctor's ear, loving the reaction he was getting.

"I want you too" The doctor moaned back, starting to kiss Jack's neck. 10 began feeling down Jack's sides. "How bad do you want me?" The doctor purred. Jack grinned and told 10, he knew how bad. Then the Captain pulled the doctor on top of him before kissing him passionately. "I do recall something about you begging on your knees." 10 reminded his lover with a smirk.

Jack smirked back. "Please doctor?" The Captain begged in his cutest voice, batting his eyes for good measure.

"Cheeky." The doctor laughed, flipping them over and splashing a good deal of water to the floor. "Oh now look what you made me do." 10 'tsk'd'.

Jack chuckled softly and wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist. "Punish me." The Captain teased.

"Oh I plan to." The doctor smirked, grabbing for a special kind of body wash to slick his fingers.

**~LmHi~**

"Bet you like it rough don't you?" 10 mused, thrusting two fingers into the Captain without warning.

Jack's initial hiss gave way to a loud moan. "Oh doctor...that's good..." The Captain praised as he held onto his lover. 10 groaned and added a finger, starting to move them fast and hard, but not unenjoyably so. Jack moaned again and pleaded, "I want you so bad." While 10 continued to basically fuck the Captain with his fingers he handed Jack the body wash with a wink.

The Captain reached down and rubbed the substance over the doctor's length after pouring some of it on his hand. 10 pulled out his fingers, moaning as Jack moved his hand. The doctor then batted said hand away, pulled the Captain forward a little and slowly pressed into him. Jack threw his head back with a moan "Jaack Jesus, that feels good." 10 hissed, starting to move. He didn't wait for the Captain to adjust, he wanted to give it to his lover hard and he wanted to 'punish' Jack like he promised. Not to hurt the Captain, but because he knew his lover would enjoy it.

Jack wrapped his legs around his lover as he worked his lower body in time with his moaning. The Captain couldn't believe the doctor was actually inside of him and it already felt better than he could have dreamed. 10 began to move even faster, pushing harder, and angling his hips so he hit that spot every time. "OH DOCTOR!" Jack moaned loudly as he held the doctor close, leaning up to kiss his lips

"Fuckin hell I love hearing you." The doctor groaned, holding onto Jack's hips.

Jack grinned and moaned right into 10's ear. "Doctor...that's it...you're so big..."

The doctor gave a hard thrust of his hips in reply, making the Captain cry out. Then almost immediately he slowed down. "Beg." The doctor smirked, nuzzling and nipping at his lover's neck.

"Please doctor...faster" Jack pleaded in a very cute voice.

10 gave a few shallow, but hard thrusts before speeding up, taking Jack in hand and following the rhythm of his bucking. The doctor's grip on his lover's hip tightened, if Jack's skin could bruise he was sure it would have, he was getting close he could feel it. It was like the Captain read his mind when he moaned that he was close as well. 10 bucked harder if it was even possible. "God Jack, do it. Come. Now!" The doctor demanded, adding slight pressure and speed to his hand strokes.

The Captain bit his lover's shoulder as he came, moaning loudly. "DOCTOR!"

The doctor kept the hard almost relentless pace till he followed moments later gasping Jack's name. 10 rocked slowly, riding the waves of their release, Jack still moaning and panting in his ear. "I don't think I have a reputation, but how was that?" The doctor chuckled when he pulled out and sat next to the Captain. Jack grinned that grin and told him it was amazing with complete confidence then asked how 10 enjoyed it. "I think amazing is actually quite accurate." The doctor chuckled and added, "We should eat sex burns a lot of calories don't need you fainting on me", as an afterthought.

Jack nodded before standing up and drying himself. "Feed me?" The Captain joked while helping the doctor out of the bath and handing him a towel.

"Alright, but you're cooking next time." The doctor laughed back, going to find at least boxers for him and Jack before going to the kitchen. The Captain grinned as he threw said boxers on the bed and strolled after 10; standing up right behind and pressing close as he kissed the doctor's neck. Telling 10 he would rather be naked. "Some of us can get burned." The doctor laughed ignoring the fact Jack was already hard against him, "But suit yourself", he added swatting his lover's arse as he moved to the pantry.

"Burned?" Jack asked, surprised then jumped slightly when his ass was slapped. "Cheeky." The Captain added with a smirk. The doctor told him he never knew and then asked him to make himself useful and get some things for him as he got other ingredients. Jack saluted playfully then got to work, checking out the doctor's ass every once in a while.

The doctor wiggled his arse a little knowing the Captain was watching. "I hope you like French toast...It just sounded good. I don't usually eat this much." 10 stated lightly and Jack winked telling his lover he liked everything of his before sliding over to the doctor and giving his ass a quick squeeze. 10 yipped and smiled at the Captain. "If it's like this I won't wait a year to come back."

Jack chuckled; "You're so sexy." The Captain purred as he stood behind 10 while running his fingertips down the doctor's sides and into his boxers, pulling him back and into his growing excitement at the same time.

10 shivered a little, but started to put the ingredients together anyway. "You need to eat not shag me into the counter." The doctor chided playfully.

"Your fault for being so damn fuckable." Jack chuckled then slapped 10's ass again. "How about I lie on your bed naked as you feed me?" The Captain offered with a wiggle of his eyes brows.

"If you could do everything naked you would wouldn't you? Although I do like the idea of licking syrup off you." The doctor grinned. Jack smirked, shrugged, and admitted he was very happy with his body. 10 pulled out a pan. "Syrup's in the pantry." The doctor informed as he started to cook the toast. 10 brought the plate to the bed, moments later. Pouring a little syrup on Jack's chest before he dipped a piece of toast into it then brought it to the Captain's lips. After a few bites between them Jack told his lover it was sweet and the doctor asked if he meant himself or the French toast?

The Captain thought a minute as the doctor drew designs in the topping left. "The syrup is sweet and you are..." Jack pulled the doctor close. "...sexy." The doctor tsk'd that they'll need a shower when he felt the syrup between them. The Captain just grinned that grin and told him to lead the way.

**~LmHi~**

"Out of the bath right into the shower, you should be tired." The doctor laughed. Jack asked if 10 would rather him dirty and sticky with a smirk. "One shower does not stop you from being dirty Captain, but you're right I don't want sticky sheets." 10 smirked back.

Jack slapped the doctor's ass yet again, "Cheeky." The Captain smirked, walking to the shower and turning it on. He stepped in, the water running down his tanned and toned body. He could see the doctor watching and made a point of giving 10 a good view. The doctor decided to give Jack a better show as he slipped off his boxers, caressing his own hard on before his lover practically yanked him under the water. The Captain leaned over slightly to lick the syrup off of the doctor's chest with a grin all while he took over what 10 had started.

The doctor remembered Jack's want to be controlled and with a smirk started to gently push him lower. The Captain grinned as he slowly sank to his knees, looking sweetly up at the doctor. 10 pressed his fingers to his lover's lips lightly. "I don't think you need to ask what I want." The doctor grinned.

Jack smirked, a little thrill shooting down his spine, right to his groin. "Yes doctor." The Captain conceded playfully. He'll play along, sure, but as soon as the chance presents itself, Jack fully plans on gaining control back. With that thought in mind the Captain first licks the tip then kisses around the base of 10's always impressive length.

The doctor's hand fisted in Jack's hair as his back arched and the Captain takes the doctor into his mouth, placing a hand on each leg. 10 let out a breathy moan, his head tipping back. Jack smirks before bobbing his head quickly. "Fuckin hell you are good at this." The doctor moans, trying his best not to buck. The Captain grinned around his lover as he reached up to play with the doctor's balls even as he sucked harder. "Oh! Oh God Jack...I'm gonna." 10 gasped, his hand clenching in his lover's hair. The Captain simply nodded before moving as fast as he possibly could. 10 finished with a cry of Jack's name and the Captain let him go to kiss up the doctor's chest before standing straight again.

When the doctor pulled him up to kiss his lips Jack smirked and flipped his lover around. The Captain yanked back on 10's hips, grinding his lover's ass against his obvious arousal. The doctor let out a low groan. "I'm not done pounding that ass yet." Jack informed with a growl, thrusting into 10 without further warning.

The doctor gasped as the Captain pulled him upright and Jack sucked on his earlobe and licked his neck while praising him for being just so tight. "Please…please…" Was all 10 could manage; luckily it was enough for the Captain to start moving.

The sound of their skin together was intoxicating and the doctor moaned louder as Jack kissed and licked his neck. "You feel so good." The Captain groaned as he continued to thrust almost with abandon. When Jack grabbed for 10's length the doctor nearly lost it.

"Jaack I'm so close." 10 moaned, pressing even further back into his lover's thrusts. Jack demanded that he come and when he did the Captain followed moments later. The tile felt cool on the doctor's cheek as Jack reached around to shut off the water after slowly pulling himself from his lover and gently cleaning the evidence of their mutual release.

"Ready for bed?" The Captain smiled with a yawn.

"I don't usually sleep much..." 10 admitted softly.

Jack nods, "Or I could go..." He stated, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Do you want to?"

"It's not up to me. It's your TARDIS." The Captain smiles still holding out hope for one last lazy goodbye romp the next morning.

"I don't mind lying in bed with you" The doctor offered shyly as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

"How can I say no to that?" Jack chuckled while stepping out of the shower and drying himself with another towel. The doctor grabbed a book and donned the boxers the Captain had left before joining his lover in bed. Jack soon fell asleep holding 10 lightly in his arms as the doctor read.

**~LmHi~**

10 didn't know the time as he flipped the next page of his book and Jack snuggled closer. All he knew was the blankets had been kicked aside by none other than the Captain and Jack's gloriously nude form was very distracting. Seconds ticked by, but eventually the lure of his lover's body won out.

Jack started to stir, someone was touching him. They were also kissing him and it felt really good. He moaned and arched into the touch. "Don't stop." The Captain murmured, adding. "Please more."

The doctor grinned, nestling his lips in Jack's ear. "How much more Captain?" 10 inquired, reaching out to trace a finger along his lover's length. Jack moaned, bucked a little, and pleaded again. "I'll give you more Captain…so much more." The doctor purred, slowly pushing two lube slicked fingers into Jack.

The Captain's eyes flew open, his lips parted in a loud moan. He leaned up and pulled 10 down to kiss him deeply; his hips starting to work with the doctor's hand. "Doctor…oh it's so good." Jack moaned as the doctor added the last fingers.

10 gently entered the Captain after his lover had prepared him and now his moans had joined Jack's. He wasn't as harsh this time, though last time was not meant to cause pain. He took his time, thrusting deep and slow and figuring out where the Captain was sensitive when he was being fucked into the doctor's bed. "I think we have a winner." 10 chuckled licking over Jack's nipples while the Captain cried out and finished for the second time.

Jack urged the doctor on when his lover's pace increased. Not that this morning hadn't been mind-blowing, but he wasn't sure he could take much more. "Please…harder." The Captain begged feeling 10's grip on his hips tighten. The doctor cried out when they came within seconds of each other and Jack collapsed back, completely exhausted.

They both slept for the next hour or two then had morning coffee before Jack lamented that he had to get to work. "I'll see you later then." 10 smiled as he watched the Captain change.

"Don't make me wait forever." Jack stated, giving the doctor a kiss at the TARDIS door.

"I won't, not if I can help it." The doctor promised. He waived the Captain off neither knowing for sure when they'd be together again.

**End Arc 1**

...

**Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
